CORE SUMMARY Core A is the Administrative Core, which provides program investigators, staff, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students with a central convergence point. This core optimizes program efficiency through execution of its service and academic components, and by efforts to promote synergy among projects and cores. Service component: Core A achieves economy of scale and quality assurance through centralized processing. This core processes manuscripts, letters, reviews, and overnight packages, and it executes material transfer agreements for both projects and cores. It ensures that labs are compliant with institutional and federal guidelines for animal care and use, institutional review board (as appropriate), and biosafety. Core A arranges travel for investigators, and it administers the grant budget in compliance with institutional and federal regulations. Academic component: Core A coordinates our weekly research in progress seminar series and the jointly held Center for Lung Biology and Pulmonary and Critical Care research series. It is also responsible for organizing program review by internal and external advisors, including site visits. Site visits enable intimate interaction among program investigators, trainees, and visiting scientists, which significantly influences the nature and scope of our work. Synergy with Projects and Scientific Cores: Core A coordinates weekly meetings with project and core leaders to assess the direction of our work, identify project and core needs, and address areas of synergy among projects and cores. These regularly held meetings bring investigators together to discuss how we can most efficiently meet the aims of our individual projects, and also how we can best impact the lung vascular biology community on the whole.